Les Contemptibles
|Written By = Brian Herskowitz |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = Charlie Haskell |Order in Series = 54 of 111 |Order in Season = 17 of 22 |Order in Franchise= 99 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "The Lost City" |Next Episode in Series = "Reign of Terror" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "For Him the Bell Tolls" |Next Episode in Franchise = "The Execution" |title cap image = }} Summary The year is 1789 and a coach rides by. Two people, Lady Marie DeValle (Ephiny) and Francois (Salmoneus) are in it, flirting. Francois hands Marie a yellow rose, the calling card of The Chartreuse Fox. Capitan Gerrard stops the coach, looking for the Chartreuse Faux; but Marie fools him in thinking she was with her father. Francois talks about making pesants into heroes, and Marie makes a bet that he could do it. When they flirt some more, two "highway men" come by demanding money. The two men are Robert (Hercules) and Jean-Pierre (Iolaus). Robert and Jean Pierre are tied up while Marie and Francois talk about the Ancient Greeks, and the legendary journeys of Hercules. Meanwhile, Captain Gerrard is still hunting down The Fox. He swears that he will kill him. The four french people are walking around the town, looking for something to eat. They run into Croissant (Falafel), selling icky food. More flashbacks of Hercules pop up, but when they are over, disaster strikes. The police come looking for The Chartreuse Fox. Robert and Jean Pierre beat them up with fish, but they end up hiding in barrels. At dinner, Robert and Jean Pierre demand money before they become heroes. Marie goes to her coach to get her bag. Jean Pierre, Robert, and Francois are very pleased with themselves because they convinced her that Francois was The Chartreuse Fox. She comes back with coach. Robert will become a hero for the lady, and Francois talks about love and Serena, the last of the Golden Hinds (Hind trilogy clips pop up). The police show up and Marie hides the men in a truck until it's safe. Once the guys get out of the trunk, they find their money is gone and a yellow rose on the table. Marie thinks she has a clean get away, playing with Francois' money, but Captain Gerrard stops, her having deduced that she is the real Chartreuse Fox, and places her under arrest. The trio is watching Marie when she's about to get sent to be beheaded at the guillotine. She preaches before she goes: "Vive la Fraunce. Vive la revolution!" Robert convinces the others that they should help her. They do. Big long French fight scene breaks out. Robert saves Marie, several times, and when he frees her, she kisses his cheeks. Marie has her dual with Captain Gerrard, leaving his undies shown with a yellow rose in his shirt. The men decide to join Marie on her revolutionary journeys, with Francois suggesting some names for the group. Disclaimer "The French accents depicted in this motion picture are entirely fictitious. Any similarity to actual accents, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Vive La Revolution!" Gallery File:Contemptibles_01.jpg|Troyes, France File:Contemptibles_2.jpg|A Wager File:Contemptibles_02.jpg|Francois' Chateau File:Contemptibles_04.jpg|Lofty Ideas File:Contemptibles_05.jpg|We Must All Become Heroes File:Contemptibles_06.jpg|Mon Capitain! File:Contemptibles_07.jpg|Say it in Plain French! File:Contemptibles_08.jpg|Just For the Halibut File:Contemptibles_09.jpg|Sacre Bleu! File:Contemptibles_10.jpg|More or Less Miserables File:Contemptibles_11.jpg|Gold? Money? File:Contemptibles_12.jpg|Vive La Revolution! File:Contemptibles_13.jpg|Outfoxed by the Fox File:Contemptibles_14.jpg|Guilty of Treason File:Contemptibles_15.jpg|Merci! File:Contemptibles_16.jpg|The Four Muskrats Background Information * This is HTLJ's second clip show – the first was The Cave of Echoes. In order to save on budget, approximately one third of the episode is made up of clips from previous Hercules: The Legendary Journeys episodes, plus a couple of unrelated movies: Conan the Barbarian, Spartacus, "Gladiator", "Encounter", "Hercules and the Lost Kingdom", "The Cave of Echoes", "The Gauntlet", "Centaur Mentor Journey", "Not Fade Away", "Eye of the Beholder", "Doomsday", "Once a Hero", "The King of Thieves", "The Wedding of Alcmene", "Mummy Dearest", "When a Man Loves a Woman" * When the new foursome tries to think of a name for their group, Jean-Pierre proposes, "The Powerful Rangers" – a nod to the long-running Power Rangers series. When production of that series moved to New Zealand years later, various actors and actresses from this franchise obtained different live or voice roles, including Michael Hurst and Rose McIver, who played a titular Ranger for a year. * Francois proposes "The Four Muskrats" as a name for the group – a nod to the Three Musketeers. * Not counting the clips, this is the first episode in which neither Hercules nor Iolaus appears. * This is the only "uber" episode of HTLJ which does not feature an immortal Hercules. For that matter, it is the only "uber" episode of the entire franchise where none of the future characters have a personal connection to ancient characters. Although it is possible that Jean-Pierre, Francois, and Lady Marie are descendants and/or reincarnations of Iolaus, Salmoneus, and Ephiny, the concept is not explored. Robert cannot be the reincarnation of Hercules, since Hercules is revealed to be immortal in "Yes, Virginia, There is a Hercules". Links and References Stars * Kevin Sorbo as Hercules (archival) and Robert * Michael Hurst as Iolaus (archival) and Jean-Pierre Guest Stars * Danielle Cormack as Lady Marie DeValle * Robert Trebor as Francois Other Cast * Patrick Wilson as Captain Gerrard * Paul Norell as Croissant * Mark Perrett as Coachman * Campbell Rousselle as Sergeant * Robert Lee as Guy References * Chartreuse Fox * Troyes * France Season Navigation de:Im Namen der Gerechtigkeit Category:Parody_Episodes Category:Clip shows Category:Episodes not set in Greece Category:HTLJ Season 3 episodes Category:Modern setting episodes